


VID: Love is the Plan the Plan is Death (Sons and Daughters)

by Lila Futuransky (futuransky)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuransky/pseuds/Lila%20Futuransky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A downloadable history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Love is the Plan the Plan is Death (Sons and Daughters)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Sons and Daughters, The Decemberists  
> Video: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
> Edited by Lila Futuransky

YouTube:  


Vimeo (password: robots):  


[Love is the Plan the Plan is Death (Sons and Daughters)](http://vimeo.com/47373942) from [Lila Futuransky](http://vimeo.com/user1440428) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

[Download: 53MB divx .avi, zipped](http://queergeektheory.org/vids/sonsfinaldivx.avi.zip)

[annoucement post on Dreamwidth](http://futuransky.dreamwidth.org/180174.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:
> 
> When we arrive, sons and daughters  
> We'll make our homes on the water  
> We'll build our walls of aluminum  
> We'll fill our mouths with cinnamon
> 
> These currents pull us 'cross the border  
> Steady your boats arms to shoulder  
> Till tides all pull our hull aground  
> Making this calm harbor now home
> 
> Take up your arms, sons and daughters  
> We will arise from the bunkers  
> By land, by sea, by dirigible  
> We'll leave our tracks untraceable
> 
> [repeats]
> 
>  
> 
> _Hear all the bombs, they fade away  
>  Hear all the bombs, they fade away  
> Hear all the bombs, they fade away _


End file.
